Body Switchin
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: (damn that sounds like a beastie boys song)Somethings worng with Bra and Marron, what happens if 2 girls switch bodies with 2 unknown(to them) DBZ characters
1. Default Chapter

I just wrote this for the hell of it, so it might not make since.  
  
  
I woke up looking over at my alarm clock, it was blinking 5:30.  
  
"Shit I'm late." I yelled jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. After a few minutes I looked in the mirror realizing a blue haired teen staring back.  
  
"What in the....." I said starring for a few minutes.  
  
"Bra hurry up, I have to go." Someone yelled banging on the door. I opened the door starring blankly at Trunks. He grabbed my arm pulling me out of the bathroom, and slammed the door in my face. I stood their starring confused. The door opened and Trunks bumped into me. I looked up blushing.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked walking past. I ran back into the bedroom and found a decent outfit, a black long sleave shirt and jeans. I looked at the rest of the clothes scattered around the room.  
  
"Guess I'll have to go to the mall." I said. I ran down the stairs and stopped to see Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table. I stood their starring at him as he ate. He just had a pair of shorts on and a towel drawn around his neck. He stopped eating and looked up at me. I turned my head blushing and walked past.   
  
"Uh, I'm going to Marron's." I said walking out of the room. 


	2. chapter2

"Marron wake up Bra's here to see you." Someone yelled at my door.  
  
"What I don't need a Bra." I said yawning.  
  
"Marron get out of bed." They yelled opening the door. I yawned turning around to find Krillin in the doorway. I burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You look stupid." I said giggling. His face started turning red. Some blue haired girl walked in past him.  
  
"Oh you're uh,... Bulma,...Wait no......., Slut....., no,.......wait I know." I said trying to think of her name, damn I wish Amber were here. Krillin walked out sighing.  
  
"Uhh,... Vegeta's daughter."  
  
"Casey?" She said confused.  
  
"What your names Casey also?" I aksed more confused.  
  
"No you're Casey I'm Amber." She said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. But I came over to see if you wanted to go to the mall."  
  
"Ok hold on I gotta get some clothes." I said walking to the closet. I pulled out a long dress.  
  
"Eww, when did I become Barbie." I said throwing some more Sunday dresses across the room.  
  
"Well you do have the blonde hair." Amber said laughing. I pulled out a plain blue dress.  
  
"Remind me to burn this when I get more clothes." I said as we walked out the door.  
  
"I'm starting to not like this place very much." I said when we got outside.  
  
"Well you gotta get used to it until we leave." Amber said. When we got to the mall it seemed normal, clothe stores, music stores, book stores. We walked around till we found the place with Gothic/punk clothes.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of this dress." I said as we walked in. I looked around and found a pair of black pants with a zipper on the knee, a shirt with Joe and Blue from Blue's Clues, and a pair of boots that buckle up and have metal over the front. Amber came over with a long black skirt that had a ruffle down the front, a black shirt with red and black stirped sleaves conected by a small peice of fabric, and a pair of boots that tie and buckle. We payed for them and put them on. We also bought some more outfits for the time we're here.  
  
"That feels better." I said throwing the dress in a trashcan. 


	3. chapter3

Amber and Casey were walking through the mall. Across the mall Goten and Trunks were at the video game store when something caught Goten's eye. He turned staring at Amber and Casey as they walked past.  
  
"Hey Goten, hello." Trunks said waving his hand infront of Goten's face. He then turned to see what was so facinating. His jaw dropped as he saw the two girls.   
  
"Come on Trunks." Goten said grabbing his arm. They ran out of the store and stopped behind Casey. Casey turned around and starred at Trunks.   
  
"Uh, C.. Marron." Amber said pushing her shoulder.   
  
"Huh?" She said still staring at Trunks.  
  
"Nevermind."   
  
"Um Trunks you're drooling." Goten whispered.  
  
"That's cause I smell some really good food." He said.   
  
"I don't smell anything." Casey said.  
  
"Well that's cause we have a better since of smell." Trunks said.  
  
"Well I'm half sayjin and I don't smell anything either." Amber said.   
  
"I'm not half sayjin." Casey whined.   
  
"That's alright." Trunks said putting his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Ok." Casey said smiling.  
  
"Well lets get something to eat then." Goten said as his stomach grolwed. 


End file.
